


I Found Hope In Your Eyes

by bagelfreak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Young Love, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelfreak/pseuds/bagelfreak
Summary: Harry Styles moved to a small town on England coast during summer break. Many things in his life drastically changed with the move, as he had to adapt to a life-style he wasn't used to, but surprisingly meeting the blue eyed pretty boy with sunshine smile and cool skateboard tricks somehow made it all a lot easier.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	I Found Hope In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a few things I wanna say before you read this <3
> 
> If you like angst, you probably won't be fond of this book lmfao. This is mostly soft and sweet and it's comforting for me to write it. I enjoy angst as well and I usually do write it, but I wrote this lowkey as a project for myself to try and think about something happy and healthy for once :') Also I don't really feel comfortable writing smut, so there probably won't be any smut.
> 
> Second: Of course, I don't have anything against constructive criticism, but also I'm just a teen girl writing for fun, comfort and partly for improvement.
> 
> If you still want to read it then: yay I hope you enjoy it!!

Harry was never quite sure why kids complained so much about moving around often. He loved the change of scenery every once in a while. He was used to never settling and he was okay with that. He liked to think that that was why he never formed stronger friendships with other children. He just never put much effort in it. It's not to say that he was a loner, no, he just usually chose group of kids who also aren't keen on very committed friendships. Unfortunately, those ones were usually damaged in a way. His mum thought that made them ''the bad crowd''. He thought it made them interesting.

But this time, their moving was different. It was permanent. His mother has recently had her second divorce and apparently that awoke something in her. She accepted new job opportunity in a small town in England and bought a nice house in a friendly neighborhood. She also made him start his sophomore year in public High-School which is...fun.

It's not to say Harry is opposed to all the changes. He always liked trying things out, but this place in particular seemed too small, too conservative for his taste. Too domestic even. He did appreciate the fact that she made them move during summer holidays. It gave him time to meet someone and explore the town before school starts.

''We're here, honey.'' His mum said as they entered the street, lined up with houses that all looked the same, which made Harry wonder how the hell will he remember which one is theirs.

She parked the car in front of the fourth one, on the left.

''Looks like on the picture.'' Harry said. It was a stupid comment, because of course it does, but he thought it was rude not to say anything upon his first impression of their now home.

''Our things will arrive tomorrow, most of the furniture and necessities are already in the house tho. The cleaning lady left few hours ago, so we should be fine for tonight and tomorrow morning.'' His mum said, as they approached the door and she struggled to find keys in her bag to open them.

''That's nice, mum.''

His mum was showing him around the house for awhile and they talked about what changes they're going to make. It was exciting, it always was, decorating the house again, Harry thought. His mum liked it as well and they always bonded over that. But then they had to finally do something which he strongly dislikes - unpacking.

''Sweetie have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere!'' His mother said with her hands on her hips, as they sat on the messy floor.

''No...Maybe you dropped it in a car. I'll go and check.''

It was already dawn outside, he noticed when he got out. It was pretty, actually. The sky was pink and the setting sun made the roofs of houses appear golden. In front of every house, there were different colored cars parked in front, now that everyone has returned home from work, and in front of the house next to theirs, purple pair of swings adorned the front yard. Someone in the house across theirs had beautiful garden of flowers. It seemed as an overall friendly environment. Sure, it looked a little too boring and uneventful, but maybe it's something he could get used to. Just because his surroundings are boring, it doesn't mean he has to be boring as well. He could sure still find ways to have fun.

''Aha!'' He exclaimed, finding the phone and then suddenly he heard laughter. His first thought was that the voices were laughing at him, but then he looked up and saw three boys that looked around his age with skateboards next to them; one of them was on the ground, other two hunched over in laughter.

All that he was thinking now was pretty, pretty, pretty.

''Payno, pray no one saw that!'' He heard the shortest boy say teasingly and Harry immediately smiled at how melodic his voice was. But then he remembered he was wearing sweaty sports clothes and had pink hair clips in his hair to keep it out of his face, so he quickly snapped out of it and rushed inside before those guys spotted him.

No way is he letting three attractive boys see him while he's looking like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
